My Life As A Jedi
by PinkJem
Summary: My First Story! Be Easy! Ep II Spoliers->All good things come to an end was something I learned pretty early on in my life. The worst disappointment in my life though was watching the Republic I had loved, sworn to protect begin to crumble, but before tha
1. Default Chapter

Don't own anything except – Jedi Hart and her story.  
  
And Yeah be easy on me, its my first story EVER; and I do know that I totally trashed half of the Star Wars universe to write her in, but she's part of me, so be easy,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So many years have passed since I have thought about my life, the life I had once wanted so badly. All good things come to an end was something I learned pretty early on in my life, but still shocks me. The worst disappointment in my life though was watching the Republic I had loved, sworn to protect begin to crumble at the beginning of the Clones Wars. But my life was full of disappointments. How did I become who I am today? How did a child become a padawan, become a Jedi, become a Queen? How does someone lose everything, and gain a new life? I've lived my life in a time unlike any other this universe has faced. I watched my Jedi order crumble because of the man who was once my dearest friend. I am Queen Laya Organa, secretly but always Jedi Hart, and this is my story. 


	2. The start and the stuff you want to hear...

I don't own anything. Remember this is my first story. I know I have like trashed the whole Star Wars universe here… but deal. Laya is part of me and fits into the Star Wars universe (once I have changed everything lol). Please Review.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Like most Jedi I knew I had a family, and one day I would find them. But growing up at the temple I had always had a family. People have always thought of the Jedi learners as always under the strictest of watch, care and that were always in perfect behavior, and believe me we were.. at times. My master was Jedi Aldan Byn, a master negotiator. He usually had missions on planets far away that weren't exactly save for a learner to venture to. I was usually left with Jedi Jinn and his Padawan Obi Wan. I always had a bond with my master, like all Padawans are supposed to have, but Master Jinn was like a father growing up for me; I always felt as though I had a special place in his heart, right next to Obi Wan's spot. Obi Wan was 10 years older then me, he was very close with his master, something I would always envy, but well.. he bossed me around, a lot. But with Master Jinn I felt as though he liked having me around, I was a quite child, though I had a habit of speaking exactly what was on my mind.  
  
Master Jinn was the only person growing up who liked my quick intuitions of people, who wanted to know my thoughts, and didn't make me feel out of the crowd because I was a girl. Life was good. I felt it in me my destiny to become a Jedi, I trained and learned about distance worlds- which always have entertained me. I wished for a long time that I had a real friend- like Obi Wan had his Master, and how Master Yoda had Master Windu, a friend to talk to about the horrible Survival Class we were forced to take, someone to talk to at the temple, but I was happy in my life. (I was only 10 years old, please remember, 10 year olds are happy with anything)  
  
But like I said earlier all good things come to an end.  
  
But everything changed when Master Jinn was killed. That was one of the first disappointments in my life. Master Yoda knew I was heartbroken, and I guess he felt in himself to take me in as Master Jinn had. Yoda and I since then have always held a special bond. He began to see the dreamer in me… I wonder now where he is.  
  
But back to my story, and what you really want to hear about. Obi Wan brought back the "chosen one" Anakin, and I was determined to hate him. For whatever reason I felt as though if he wasn't here Master Jinn would be, or as though he was his replacement. But I couldn't hate him, a jedi, even a padawan, truly doesn't have it in them to hate any one person (and that is the truth, though you may have heard different stories about hate.. but that come latter). I watched as the other young padawans isolated him, maybe they disliked him for being new, or they sensed the strength of the force in him. Whatever the reason was they wouldn't talk to him him. I felt that a little, isolated. I was the only 10 year old human female Padawan, the next female human padawans were 2 and 18 years old. I was lonely, and the boys at that time still thought girls had cooties or something. I decided to make friends, which wasn't hard when we were made lightsaber partners.  
  
"Who are you" I asked him, like I didn't know  
  
"Anakin Skywalker.. I'm new." He said unsurely, like I would bite, well at that time I had been known to bite,- just kidding.  
  
"Well I'm Laya Hart!" I responded, though I was usually shy, around him even from the start I felt comfortable. .  
  
"Hi," he said, and without a second to think about what he was going to say asked "Why don't they like me?"  
  
"I don't know, they don't like me either, but I think its because I'm a girl"  
  
"Oh" he said slowly- not knowing what to say.  
  
"You want to be my new friend?" I asked him, maybe he and I could get along…  
  
"yes, I would like that."  
  
From then on we were friends, practically inseparable . As we grew older and girls no longer had cooties Anakin and I became friends with another Padawan, 2 years older then us name Luke. Anakin and I rivaled in everything, though I sometimes won- he generally beat me.. pretty badly too. Though I knew he was "the chosen one" it never affected him… he never held it against me or thought he was too good to work out with me. I had learned much patience through my master, who after all these years did become my friend. Anakin never could learn that skilled of patience, and though never spoken with the power he had that was a scary thought. With Master Jinn gone when my Master Byn went away I stayed with either now Master Obi Wan and Anakin or surprisingly Master Yoda. I quickly became his favorite, which helped me latter when I got into trouble. Anakin and I learned how fun attempting to sneak out of the temple can be. We tried it every other time my Master was away, but you know, with about a thousand Jedi at the temple at a time, someone would notice we were gone. Sometimes though, usually during our Survival Class were we learned the oh so not important skill of boiling water with the force, we were able to get a way for a few hours.  
  
  
  
My learning years were happy ones, but that's not what you want to hear. War, that's were everything really begins.  
  
For years I had been a firm supporter of basically whatever Bail Organa wanted, not out of respect for him, no but for his late father, who was truly a man who deserved respect. I had been sent to Alderaan to watch over Bail before he was a Senator, when his life was threatened.  
  
  
  
I was sent to watch the young Prince when I was 16. Prince Bail simply put was an assh*le. The whole temple knew it, and I knew that was why they sent me. I could be extremely patient, or I would either say what was on my mind, kill him or REALLY learn how to stay quite. Threats had been made on Prince Bails life, but the Jedi Council felt that the King was just overreacting, but it was good politics to- as Anakin said to baby sit the brat, why not? Prince Bail wasn't told that I was a Jedi, or that a Jedi would be there, just a person that he was to show around Alderann and to show some respect. Well he didn't do either. I followed him around, and well, the dirt he walked on was probably treated better then I was, to say the least. He at first tried to flirt with me, but I gave him the cold shoulder, I was a Jedi remember and his attention was easily gotten by the four thousand other Alderaan females following him around at all times. Well that's the way life went for me, for a whole 27 days. 27 DAYS. And I had been getting just plain sick of him. Until the day in the market.  
  
5 more days. 5 more days and the council was going to let me come home- Was all I was truly thinking about. That's like 120 more hours…. 7200 minutes until I get home, and away from Prince –names I shouldn't say-. I had a lot of names for him by this time.  
  
He was somewhere up ahead flirting shamelessly with some girl behind a booth at the market. That's when I felt it, a disturbance in the force. Though I know I wished him dead I couldn't let him die, I was training to be a Jedi and that would so not look good on the resume if you know what I mean. That's when the first shot was fired from somewhere up above and I just infront of it, pushing Prince (bad words) Bail to the ground, grabbed my lightsaber from inside my jacket pocket and blocked the next 3 shots easily, deflecting one right toward one of the assassins, turn around the force told me and there above in the balcony was 3 more assassins, one shot, and I deflected again. I heard one of them yell Jedi and they all ran. I shot one down, but there were 4 more assassins out there. The royal guards came running out, they would have been too late. I pulled the prince up, he may have been a jerk but he was a life.  
  
"My name is Laya and I am not a member of the royal family of Tatoainne (and yes he did fall for that one) I am a..."  
  
"Jedi! They set a jedi here without me knowing!"  
  
"It was for your own protection your highness" I couldn't believe it he was getting mad at me, and I was going to bleed to death from the shot that hit my arm. "I think we should go back to the palace, now"  
  
"They didn't tell me!!!! Did my Father know? Grr….."  
  
He complained for the rest of the way home. 


	3. My Adventure With Anakin.. and My Saga w...

Breaking Temple Rules with Anakin and the Deal with Prince (bunch of mean names) Bail.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Breaking the rules of he temple made life so much.. funnier.  
  
"I have an idea" Anakin said, mysteriously  
  
"I'm scared" I said  
  
"No this ones a good one"  
  
"Like the last one?"  
  
"No. better"  
  
"Forget about it, I still have 40 hours of meditating left from your last idea."  
  
"If I remember it was your idea that got us 75 hours of extra meditation… and with my plan you wouldn't have to go to survival training.."  
  
"What are we going to do?" I said without a second thought  
  
"Sneak out of here"  
  
I started to laugh, this was going to be great "Anakin, we live with like 4000 jedi, someone is going to notice we are scheming, I have a better plan.. I am going to get us be sent out of here."  
  
"How praytell are YOU going to do that?"  
  
"Watch and learn Padawan, watch and learn."  
  
"MASTER YODA!" I yelled across the dining hall, Anakin looked in amazement, and horror.  
  
"Yes dear padawan," yoda says as he hobbles toward us  
  
"come here," I say quietly, and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Go you must then, Anakin bring with." He said in his weird talk and hurried away "See you next week dear."  
  
Anakin looked at me with a studded look "How… how did you do that???"  
  
"I told him I had my monthly cycle and needed emergency protection from the store."  
  
Being one of like 20 human females at the temple did have its advantages in getting us out of here and into the weird world outside the Temple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back to my saga about the Prince….  
  
His father and the temple (how I had decided at this point must hate me) decided it would be best it I stayed with Bail while another Master find the assassins. Bail was not the gracious type, he didn't like the idea of me being there and he let me know it, he didn't like me, and he let me know it, he also didn't like being a Prince, and well he let me know it.. and I let him at this point know what I thought of him.  
  
"And I don't think you need to be here, I think my fathers overreacting this is stupid.. this palace is stupid.. this place is the stupid.. this kingdom is stupid"  
  
That's when I had it  
  
"That's its.." I began  
  
"You're leaving! Congrats go!"  
  
"No your going to shut up for a minute and let me talk. You are royalty, you have been given everything and yet you have no happiness… you don't serve your people who love you, or care about your own father- who brought JEDI to protect you. I have given my life to protecting the good in this universe and you have been given the gift- the life to make such a difference and yet you chose to whine. I have given everything I have ever had.. my whole life to become a Jedi, so that I could help people… and you don't have to give your life or your childhood to help people. And go a head report me to the Jedi Council, but I know keeping you quite for 30 second of your whinning has made this universe a happier place."  
  
His mouth dropped and he shut up. He never did say anything to his father or the Jedi Council. After that he did act differently toward me. His father, who I had imaged was the perfect father, noticed too.. he never said anything but he nodded to me when his son finally said something good about his land. His father was a great man, an ideal king who cared more about his people then himself, and I still don't think people knew how much of himself he really gave to his job.  
  
I was finally allowed to leave Alderaan. The other Master found the assassins and there was no more need for me to be there, but by this time I was sad to leave. This place had become a second home, Bail became almost a companion to me, we finally did have conversations that began and ended well, and his father talked to me about his people the way I hoped all rulers would talk about there people. But I was happy to go home; if only I knew what the next 2 years would bring I might have not been so happy to go back to the Temple.  
  
  
  
About 6 months after I returned from Alderaan I had almost finished my training as a Jedi, and I was in Survival Class with Anakin. Todays lesson- Edible Slime, taught by Master Yoda. I would have fallen asleep if I had not been sitting next to Anakin who was playing with his slime. During this lesson I was happy I had paid attention to the lesson of how not to eat for 3 weeks without dieing… which well… the practical part of that lesson was not fun, but I image not eating was better then this slimey stuff. Toward the middle of the lesson- red slime verses blue slime Yoda told me to go to the Council, I had a mission to go to. I silently thanked the force and went to hear my mission.  
  
"Padawan Hart, your service has been requested" said Master Windu, a person who you could never read his feelings from his voice. "Prince Bail, who you were with several months ago , has been elected Senator from Alderaan and his requests you accomply around this planet, and to assist him to the Senate building."  
  
The room fell silent, I bowed, and left. I was in shock. I left the temple immediately to go to the landing pad to meet Prince or should I say Senator Bail. Could he have changed so much in 6 months to now be a Senator, one of the most important jobs in keeping the universe together? This was something I HAD to see to believe. 


End file.
